A Wish For Something More
by Mirandom21
Summary: Akari is Starting her brand new life on Castanet Island and things seem to be pirfect, but thanks to the encounter of the mysterious Wizard, her life is turned upsidown. Can she keep the simple life she wants or is a little magic just what she needed?


**A/N: AHA! Here it is! My Second(first really) Fan fiction! Here is the beginning to what I hope will be a Lovely story, but that's for you(the lovely readers) to decide! Hope you enjoy Chapter one~!**

The boat's horn bellowed a low cry, announcing its arrival to the citizens of Castanet Island. It echoedto the furthest reaches of the island, making sure everyone knew of its passengers presense. Other than the captain, there was one only one; Me.

I hopped off the boat, my boots making a soft thud as I landed on the wooden dock. I must have appeared stupidly happy to anyone who could see me through their windows, but I really didn't care. I'd made it to my new home; Alive. Alive! All my friends from the city said I would pass out the second I got on that boat, but I proved them wrong. I didn't pass out at all and I threw up less than I thought I would. Just a few times really, mostly over the side. Except when I didn't make it to the side.

"Well, here you are Akari." I spun on my heels when I herd the captain address me. He was so nice to me, even though I could tell he was slightly irritated by my "land lovers stomach". I couldn't help it that riding on a boat made me unnaturally queasy. I'd been this way sense I was a little girl and it clearly wasn't going to change any time soon.

"If you ever need a ride to Toucan Island, you know where to find me." He said cheerily. I nodded to him and bowed, thanking him for putting up with me. He insisted that it was no trouble at all, but I felt bad anyways. The poor man would have to wash the side of his boat thanks to my sea-sickness.

"Thanks again for everything Pescal!" I said, waving with one hand while carrying my suitcase in the other.

Once I found myself in the center of town, I reached into my pocket, pulling out a nicely folded note. It addressed to me that I was suppose to meet the mayor and he would be the one to show me to my new home. I stood there for a second with a smile on my face, then it hit me.

"Who's the mayor?" I'd not once seen a picture of them man, how was I suppose to find him?

"Ah, hello, so sorry I'm a bit late." Just as I was going to freak out, a short chubby man waddled up to me. "You must be Akari. We've been waiting for you." The man stretched out his hand, "I'm Mayor Hamilton."

"Ah!" I took his hand and shook it firmly, remebering something about first impressions and hand shakes. "It's nice to meet you, Sir. Sorry, I should have stayed near the dock rather than wandering away." I scratched the back of my head, feeling slightly stupid from wandering into a place I knew nothing about.

"Oh no need to apologize. You're just fine. Here, how about I show you to your new home." I beamed again, nodding my head happily. It was rather obvious this would be my first time on my own as excitement swelled inside me.

Hamilton lead me down the winding dirt path that apparently lead to my new home. The further we walked down the dirt path, the more anxious I became. This was a huge step for me and I could hardly contain my excitement to get started an my new, independent life.

"Here it is!" Hamilton said proudly, holding his and out in a way that you'd expect a 'ta-daaa' sound to cry out right then. It certainlywas a house with a barn and a chicken coop, just as the advertisment said. There definantly was a field, but it was dotted with weeds and trees I knew I'd have to cut down. I have to say I was slightly disappointed, but as the jolly mayors face fell from joy to disappointment, I quickly smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!" I cheered, reassuring him that I was happy about my new home. After all, I was getting to live here for free so I had absolutely no room to complain.

"Here, go ahead and look inside." Hamilton said, opening the door for me.

The house wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. There was a bed, a kitchen and even a small dresser. It was a little small, but Hamilton explained I could expand it later if I wanted to. The house had a very homey feeling to it, making it easy for me to feel welcomed. I set down my suitcase and looked around, suddenly overwhelmed with excitement. I finally had my own place to myself. This was mine and I could do whatever I chose to do with it. No one could tell me how it was to be set up or anything. It was all mine. My face heated up a bit as I started to run all the possibilitiesthrough my head.

"So, did you get all of that?" Hamilton said, thinking I had been paying any attention to anything he said.

"YEAH!" I shouted, punching the air with my fist and doing a little hop.

Hamilton stepped back a few steps, a little overwhelmed by my sudden enthusiasm. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow then!" He chimed, leaving me to my little home.

I stood there beaming, when it hit me. "Wait. What did he say?" I realized I wasn't listening to a single thing the Mayor had said. What if it was super important? It could have been something totally relevant to living on the island and I had spaced out! I quickly ran to the door, swinging it open in hopes that the little round mayor was still there. He was walking down the path towards town. I scurried after him, shouting "Wait!" at the top of my lungs. He stopped to turn and look at me, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong, Akari?" He asked as I caught my breath. "What did you say to me again? I didn't quite catch it." He looked at me with a blank expression, as if he where wondering if I was serious.

I was completely serious. I had herd nothing the man said in my house at all. The mayor chuckled and the suddenly laughed, "I was just explaining that I'd give you a tour of the island tomorrow after you got some rest and settled in."

"Oh." I said, smiling happily. "Well, goodnight, Mayor Hamilton." I said, glad it wasn't something direly important I had missed. He waved to me and I made my way back into my little house, now certain that it wasn't a life or death situation.

Once I got inside, I flopped face down on my new bed, burying my face into the pillow. It felt good to have my own bed in my own house. I could hardly wait for my new life here to finally start. As I laid on my bed, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep with not a care in the world. A perfect start to my perfect life.

**A/N: And there was chapter one. Sorry for it being so very short. I promise there will be longer chapters to come. This is like when you stick you finger into a bowl of cookie batter to taste the cookie before it's done. (Ohoho, beautiful analogy.) Please review and let me know what I did wrong (or right) and I'll certainlymake the next chapter better (was going to anyways -_-') Come back again real soon! TATAAA~ -YO16 ((EDIT: Made just a few changes and yay corrected the spelling!))**


End file.
